uumuxfandomcom-20200214-history
2010-08-25: Screaming Familiarity
Summary: Spider-Man takes on the Vulture, but gets a blast from the past during it. Location: Upper West Side - New York Participants: Spider-Man, Gwen Stacy, Vulture (NPC) Rating: PG (Comic Violence) Screaming Familiarity The Upper West Side of New York is well-known as the upscale artsy part of the city, surrounded as it is by the fancier art venues. The tall, iconic Daily Planet building is here, flanked by gleaming skyscrapers. In one of these shining pillars is an office with a breath-taking view of the spinning globe topping the Planet building. The Planet's planet is serving as a spectacular backdrop to a photoshoot taking place inside of the skyscraper. "That's it, Gwennie darling. Give me... brainy reporter! Give me FIERCE JOURNALIST!" A hipster in skinny jeans and a unseasonably warm scarf is serving as photographer. Gwen Stacy -- recently returned to the Big Apple and is desperate need of a job -- has taken this gig to help pay for rent. And food. Smiling prettily, she poses as directed. "What the..." Hipster Photographer starts shouting and gesturing wildly at the window, "someone get that /fool/ out of my shot! He is ruining my /scenery/!" Confused, Gwen turns to look. Outside, an elderly man in a crazy bird costume is flying around, cackling crazily and throwing -- no, shooting -- feathers at people and property! "Crikey!" The arrival of the Amazing Spider-Man is indicated by his very horrible impression of most animal watching observers of greatness. That's right, the Amazing Spider-Man is not about to let some crazy birdbrain make a mess of his city. Especially now. When he's supposed to be in school. He's got Study Hall to watch in like twenty minutes. "It's the bloomin' onion of chickens!" Spidey lands on the side of one of the buildings, having swung in from some random direction thanks to his Spider-Sense. "Okay, I gotta' stop that. The accent is almost as bad as your outfit, Colonel." Ohhhh. KFC Reference. "Whaddaya' say we stop shooting feathers of missiles at the innocent people and go somewhere to talk about your fashion choices?" Spidey offers a bit of a shrug, as if he knows trying to talk this crazy person out of the air is going to help. He has no idea that the building he's landed on happens to be having a photoshoot going on at this very moment. "Spider-FOOL!" The Vulture cackles geriatricly at the appearance of Spider-Man. "You have swung RIGHT INTO my TRAP!" A trap which, apparently, consists solely of firing a bunch of razor-sharp vulture feathers at Spider-Man's face! Some of the feathers go wild -- he's old, his aim ain't what it used to be -- and strike just about everything but Spider-Man. The buildings, the Planet's planet, the brake of a crane that is in the employ of rebuilding a skyscraper next to the Planet building. "Gwen! Gwennie!" Hipster Photographer snaps his fingers at her in a hurried and obnoxious manner. "Quick, give me... CONCERNED 6'O CLOCK NEWS REPORTER! YES! WORK IT!" Gwen's 'work it' consists of her really paying no attention at all to the photographer, and watching the mid-air slap-fight raptly. So much so, that she fails to notice the crane swinging wildly towards the building she's in. Until it's too late, and the crane smashes into aforementioned occupied-by-her building, a few floors below. Screams ensue, as people begin to run for the stairs. "Uhhhhh... you do realize that throwing razor feathers counts as littering, don't you? I'm gonna' have to give you a fine, mister!" Spider-Man is already leaping off the wall, extending two hands to shoot out weblines at the flying menace to his own society. His yanking comes as he's swinging off the bird to try and land on the wall off on the other side. Should his weblines work, those Vulture's wings will find themselves weighted down for Spidey to sling him into the wall of the Planet's building. "Here comes your cover story, Ms. Lane!" His Spider-Sense is going off like crazy, because he's removing his hands from the weblines and diving off towards the building back across the way. Which happens to be the photography building and all of that nonsense. "Collateral Damage. Just what I need right now." His slow motion diving is allowing Spidey the time to try and aim weblines at the crane, since he's probably going to need to do something to it to keep it from destroying the entire building. At least nobody's about to fall or anything. "A fine?! A FINE?! You DARE to threaten ME with a FI--AWWGWK!" The Vulture makes a ridiculous squawking noise when he's all webbed and trussed up. "I am NO ONE'S cover story, you MISERABLE MENACE! Get BACK HERE and RELEASE ME!" Still squawking and shouting, The Vulture struggles against the webs, trying to squirm his way free. The crane is successfully restrained before it can completely destroy the building. Score one for the Spider. Unfortunately, terrible damage has already been done to the support beams on the lower floors -- namely, the beams that support the floor of the corner of the building that Gwen is in. As she is sprinting for safety, the floor begins to crack and collapse under her feet. To her horror, before she can reach solid ground, the floor falls out from under her. The shock of the sudden fall leaves her breathless and unable to scream for a split second. She claws at the air, desperately trying to grab onto something -- anything -- to catch herself on. No use. Finally able to suck in a lungsful of air, she begins to scream as she plummets towards the street below. "I love it when a plan comes togeth--" The scream is what grabs his attention as he ends up looking over his shoulder and he immediately dives off the crane and into the air, speeding after the falling blonde. There's a small sense of Deja Vu swirling through his mind at this exact moment, but he shakes his head to stay focused. One after another, dual weblines are sent towards the blouse of the female, to allow the Spider-Man to pull himself towards her... rather than just doing studden stopping. He's learned his lesson about that. "You know, if I had known girls like you were going to fall for me, I never would've taken out that personals ad last week." comes from the Spider-Man, as he gets close enough to scoop the blonde female in one arm, while firing off another webline with his free hand. He doesn't particularly want to go splat either. For the record, he hasn't really looked at the girl he's saving. Not yet, anyway. Up above, leaning precariously over the edge of the cracked floor, the Hipster Photographer is snapping pictures of the rescue. "YES! YES! Give me HELPLESS DAMSEL!" He shouts down at the falling blonde. When she's caught, he crows. "PERFECT!" Some small part of Gwen's brain that isn't cowering would like to respond to the personals-ad quip with a witty retort. Unfortunately for that part of her brain, the speech-section is still stuck on 'scream'. Like a woman drowning, she grabs on and clings to Spider-Man as soon as he scoops her out of the air. "Ohmygodohmigodohgodohgod!" Some part of her brain registers the signature blue-and-red costumed hero. Some part of the blue-and-red costumed hero's brain might recognize the scream. Parker Sense. Whoaing. Spidey has to do a double-take at the female that's in his arms right now, because he cannot believe what his ears are actually saying right about now. That voice. That scream. That does not belong to... "Gwen?" ends up slipping out of his mouth before he actually understands that he's in his Spider-Man guise still. His whole world comes to a bit of a crashing halt, as he swings off towards a nearby rooftop that isn't on top of some building set to fail and break into a billion pieces because of random Vulture attacks. The landing is about as quick and easy as possible, but it seems like Spider-Man is very reluctant to let the blonde go. Even while on solid rooftop. Somewhere below, The Vulture is still squawking and shouting, but he's not going anywhere. He is, after all, a feeble old man and the webbing holds him securely. Up on the secure rooftop, Gwen is still clingy to Spider-Man as if her life depended on it. Which, at the moment, it doesn't. She's safe, for now. But she's trembling all over, and it takes her a second to recognize that it's okay. Slowly, it dawns on her that she's not falling, or swinging. She cracks open an eye to look around, and then breathes a sigh of relief. "Oh! You saved me!" She goes from clingy to hugging in a split second. "Thank you, Spider-Man!" Wait. Did he just... Blinking, she pulls back to look up at him. "You know my name?" "Uhhhhhh..." Speechless Spider-Man isn't quite sure how he's going to get out of this to be perfectly honest. There's too much going on through his head right now. The fact that... she's standing right here. But he... buried her. He was right there. He saw it all. This is not right. Not right at all. He clears his throat for a second and kind of pulls back farther to make sure that he doesn't look as jacked up as he does, stepping away from such a pretty female. "Um. Just a lucky guess, I guess." His quips are suffering, even as he raises a hand to scratch at the back of his masked head. "... You um. You wouldn't happen to uh... be named after anyone that looks especially suspiciously like you, would you?" Spidey shrugs a little bit. "Because, I am suffering from Deja Vu like you wouldn't believe." When Spider-Man steps back, Gwen comes to her sense. Oh man, she was just, literally, all over him. Taking a step back to give him some distance, she gives him a bit of a sheepish look of apology. But then, his question confused her. "I'm... I'm not sure what you mean? I'm Gwen Stacy, though, so..." She offers him her hand and a bright smile. "Thanks for the rescue." "Just doin' my job?" Spider-Man is a little confused beyond confused right now. In fact, he's going to have to go see Madame Web about this one because it is not making sense in his head. At all. "So, I think I've heard that name before. Gwen Stacy. You famous or something?" Yes, Spidey. Make small talk in an attempt to get some kind of information out of this girl. Granted, the Spider-Sense isn't going off so that's definitely a good sign. "I mean, a reward wouldn't hurt if there was one available..." "No, not yet. But who knows, maybe someday?" Gwen grins at Spider-Man, causing dimples to appear her cheeks. Yep, same smile and everything. "I'm hoping to be, someday." She shrugs, then laughs at the mention of a reward. "Umm... well, I'm basically broke so..." Stepping towards him, she leans in to boldly give him a quick peck on the cheek. "That's the best I can do right now." Below, The Vulture is still shouting up a storm. But he's super old, so his voice is starting to crack and give. By the sounds of it, the police have gotten up on the Planet roof to cut him free of the webbing and cart him off somewhere. So! Spidey is thinking CLONE or something to that effect at the moment. But he's not quite sure if he's ready to seal this woman's fate as something that usually doesn't end well for him. But then again, some things aren't really worth fighting for in the first place. "I'll settle. This is me settling." is offered to the blonde, as soon as the peck on the masked cheek has happened ever so fully. "Welp. It sounds like Old Man Toomes is about to get loose." Don't ask how he can hear the weapons being lined up. Spider-Sense, maybe? "I better go make sure that he holds still." Yeah. Anything to give him time to think. Because this is really awkward. "Sure! Hey, uhh... not that I'm unappreciative or anything, because, really, I am. Super appreciative of not being a pancake on the sidewalk, but..." The blonde gestures at their surroundings. It's the top of the roof, and the doors that lead into the building are always locked from the inside to prevent thieves from getting in. "Do you think, maybe, before you run off to take care of that you could... put me on the ground?" Maskpalm. That's right, Spider-Man actually slaps himself in the mask before he realizes that their'll still on a rooftop. "Not a problem. Not for your Friendly Neighborhood Spider-Man!" Yeah, this false acting like everything is okay is definitely something that he shouldn't be doing, because in the next moment, he's flinging a webline and swinging across the roof, extending an arm to snatch up Gwen Stacy, on his way to dismounting the rooftop and making sure the landing down below is going to be a safe one. "One hottie destined to haunt my dreams tonight? Comin' right up!" When one is not freefalling about thirty stories to one's death, this web-swinging thing is actually kind of fun. Gwen still clings just as tightly to Spider-Man as before, but at least she's not screaming on this go around. A breathless laugh escapes her as he calls her hottie. "Maybe, if you're lucky!" Once safely on the ground, she takes a step back from Spider-Man to make sure he has plenty of room to go swinging off again. Spidey looks at his shoulder and notices a piece of blonde hair stuck to his suit. From beneath his mask, he smiles, swinging right back off and into the air, definitely ready to go and make sure he KO punches the Vulture so the slowpoke NYPD can get themselves here to collect him. "Let's hope I am." is muttered softly to himself, as he suddenly has a plan of attack in mind for dealing with this possible clone issue. To the science lab! Category:Logs